Lavenderheiress
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Ino masih mematung di dalam mahligainya. Dan aku tersenyum—cengiran sok ikhlas—dan mengucap, "Berbahagialah, gadis mentariku."/AU. another Hc fic. Mind to RnR?


Seperti udara, rasa itu selalu ada. Keberadaannya selalu konstan dan dibutuhkan. Kau tahu, konstan menyalurkan berbagai jenis suara yang ada di bumi, hingga detik ini kau mampu mendengar gemerisik dedaunan yang tereliminasi dari ranting-ranting yang ditarikan angin. Dibutuhkan, layaknya kau yang bernapas, menghirup penuh syukur tanpa harus membayarnya. _Yeah_ , Tuhan, untuk itu aku akan selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Kau baik sekali.

Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan nasib cintaku yang….mengenaskan. Aku ingin protes untuk _itu_ , Tuhan.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lavenderheiress**

 **by Rachel C. G.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _AU. KibaIno._

 **.**

* * *

Selama yang kutahu, aku selalu jadi _stalker_ untuk makhluk yang satu itu—eksistensi yang dinamai _gadis_ —semenjak masih ingusan. Gadis mentari yang ceria dan membawa-bawa bunga matahari dan lily setiap pagi untuk diberikan kepada guru yang mengajar. Dia akan berkata seperti, "Untuk orang yang kukagumi, yang membuatku pintar!" tiap kali guru bertanya atas tindakan manis itu. Lalu setelahnya ia akan berlari ke mejanya di deretan depan dan mulai berkhayal dengan cita-cita konyolnya menjadi petani bunga yang memiliki seribu hektar padangnya sendiri—membangun rumah kecil di pinggir atau tengah-tengahnya, hidup sederhana dan bahagia dengan pria yang ia cintai, dan punya anak tiga yang semua kepalanya pirang seperti dia.

"Kiba! Kau sudah punya pacar?" si gadis matahari menanyaiku di suatu siang di bulan Juli yang panas, di ladang bunga desa saat kami berusia tiga belas—liburan kelas bersama. Mata birunya membelalak ceria, dan kudapati pancaran keingintahuan yang serius disana. Hatiku tercubit, tapi aku tetap tertawa-tawa, mengejar dirinya yang mulai berlari kesenangan ditengah hamparan lavender yang mulai layu. Aku menarik helai pirangnya dan menariknya jatuh, membuatnya berguling ke rerumputan luas diujung ladang. Aku ikut berguling, kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku selalu punya pacar yang kusimpan sampai nanti aku dewasa." Jawabku disela napas satu-satu dan kesibukan menyipitkan mata karena menantang matahari. Lalu, dia tertawa—tawa mengejek—dan mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Tipe setia, eh, kau ini?"

Masih menatap mentari, aku nyengir. " _Yeah_. Kuharap aku bisa menikahinya saat usiaku dua puluh tiga."

"Kenapa dua puluh tiga?"

"Supaya ada cukup waktu untuk membuat tiga anak." Enteng sekali jawabku saat itu. Dan _gadisku_ lagi-lagi menderaikan tawa renyahnya yang sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu, Kiba? Kau selalu menjadi badutku. Aku menyukaimu!"

Lalu gantian aku yang tertawa, mencubit ujung hidungnya sampai memerah—dan akhirnya dia bersin. Tawa lagi.

Tangan kami bertautan disana, saling menelusupkan jemari dengan erat. Berharap agar teman-teman kelas dan guru kami benar-benar tak menyadari aksi kabur itu.

"Ino…" panggilku di sela-sela angin yang menerbangkan sekumpulan lavender yang lepas dari tangkainya.

"Hmm~?" matanya terpejam, menikmati uaran _floral_ itu mengisi paru-parunya banyak-banyak.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Menegaskan ia bagaikan udara bagiku, seperti halnya manis lavender di bulan Juli yang kami hirup bersama-sama. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku selalu menyukainya, dan yakin dapat membahagiakannya sampai nanti.

.

.

Namun, aku lupa bersyukur.

.

.

Kami berpisah dengan alasan yang kekanakan—khas cinta monyet lainnya di belahan bumi manapun. Kami terlalu dramatis menyikapi keadaan. Gadis mentariku mulai menuntut kasih sayangku yang selalu dikatanya kurang. Aku terlalu cuek dan santai. Dia pikir aku mengabaikannya. Karena aku sibuk—mulai punya kegiatan dengan teman-teman bola sepakku dan berpikir bahwa hobi sesama lelaki itu lebih seru daripada berduaan dengannya sepanjang waktu.

"Bosan," begitu katanya. Kami putus. Menjalani hidup masing-masing secara terpisah, tak pernah bertegur sapa. Dia jadi sosok asing di sisa kehidupan sekolahku.

.

.

Aku, berdiri depan mahligai serba putih seperti orang tolol di umurku yang ke-dua puluh tiga.

Disana, Ino Yamanaka menjadi makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat—berbalut gaun pengantin sebiru matanya, dengan bibir merahnya yang jauh menggoda dibandingkan ekspektasiku untuk memvisualisasikan Ino dewasa. Lengannya menggelayut mesra ke lengan _businessman_ kaya raya, yang marganya Uchiha atau sejenisnya—aku tak peduli soal itu.

Menyadari bahwa aku masih mencintainya, menambah lagi kepingan hatiku yang hancur dengan naasnya. Tapi aku tersenyum, karena aku _memang_ tolol—tolol karena aku lupa bersyukur telah memilikinya di masa lalu, dan terlalu sibuk beroptimis-ria bahwa Ino tak akan pernah lari dariku. Lupa bahwa dia adalah udaraku. Lupa bahwa dia adalah alasanku tertawa. Lupa bahwa dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku—aku termakan sugestiku sendiri.

Lalu mata _sapphire_ yang akrab itu jatuh ke mataku. Tatapan bahagia saat menyalami tamu-tamunya seketika luntur digantikan raut nanar yang khas. Ekspresi pias yang kukenali sebagai wajah sedihnya saat kami berpisah—dan saat-saat dia menungguku untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi, mengharapkan pasca-hubungan yang lebih baik, yang sayangnya kuabaikan mentah-mentah sampai kami pergi ke universitas di kota berbeda.

Ino masih mematung di dalam mahligainya. Dan aku tersenyum—cengiran sok ikhlas—yang sudah kulatih berkali-kali di depan kaca sepanjang malam tadi, seraya mengucap tanpa suara,

"Berbahagialah, gadis mentariku."

Seolah dapat membaca gerak bibirku, kepala pirangnya mengangguk samar. Setetes air mata timbul dengan senyum manis terkembang. Ino menangis diam-diam, melambai, dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih" dengan gerak bibirnya.

Kuberinya anggukan singkat. Sesaat kuperhatikan sosoknya untuk yang terakhir kali, seraya mengangkat _bucket_ lavender besar yang kubawa sedari tadi. Aku lalu berbalik, menuju meja tamu kosong yang jauh dari perhatian orang-orang. Kuletakkan _bucket_ -ku disana, dan menghilang.

Tuhan, Kau tahu aku jadi pria yang selalu bersyukur semenjak dia menikah. Dan Kau pasti tahu, bagaimana caraku melupakannya—berusaha keras—namun tak bisa. Ino telah menjadi udara bagiku, merenggkut serta tawaku sampai tak bersisa. Jika Kau menjawab rasa syukurku, bagaimana dengan _menghadiahiku_ satu gadis selain dia untuk dicintai?

—agar aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan patah hati ini…

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Jepara;26042017;00.10_

 **Pesan moral:** _Cintailah orang sepenuh hatimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tak mau berjuang selagi bisa._

 _Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
